Fruit
by Neurotoxia
Summary: Reno had many talents, but this was one in particular: The redhead could make anything sound or look sexual, a lot of the time without even trying. That included the simple task of eating.


Pairing: Reno/Tseng  
Warnings: Oral (non-graphic in this version)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and its respective characters, the rights belong to Square Enix. I only take the characters to have my way with them.

* * *

A/N: A summer themed fic with beaches and swimshorts. Due to the recent deletion of works on , I have edited out parts that could possibly not comply with 's guidelines. The full story can be found either on AO3 or on Livejournal under the username. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!

* * *

It was obscene. And it was impolite to stare. But he couldn't help it.

On the beach of Costa del Sol, Tseng was having a hard time doing his job. Which was subtly guarding the President while he conducted business with important subcontractors for the Shinra Aircraft Program. Said subcontractors, apparently true to the stereotype of tropical coast inhabitants, preferred the beach to a meeting room and the young Vice-President hellbent on _not _being his father had agreed. So, right now, Tseng was forced to guard some of the planet's most important aircraft manufacturers _plus_ the second most powerful man on the planet on a _beach_. Filled with tourists and utterly hard to oversee.

It didn't help much that Tseng disliked the August heat that loomed over the region and it helped even less that he felt uncomfortable in his pair of black-and-white swimshorts and the black tanktop. What he would give for a suit, a dress shirt, and tie right now. But a suit on the beach was as impractical as it was conspicuous. The orders were to be subtle and to blend in; and on a beach it was best done in the appropriate attire. His hair was tied in a high ponytail, the usual backcombed style was simply too formal for a man wearing a tanktop.

His partner for this mission was Reno since the Vice-President had requested that his two best men came along. Reno had stopped complaining about having to go on a mission with his 'hardass boss' the second Tseng had briefed him about the destination. The prospect of getting to lie on a beach and being paid for it outweighed his sense of loyalty to Rude.

Tseng grudgingly had to admit to himself that Reno did a much better job at blending in. He was lying on a towel at a strategic point several feet away, topless and clad only in a pair of swimshorts similar to Tseng's own, though with a much more vibrant design. He had exchanged his goggles for a pair of Aviator sunglasses and even though he looked completely relaxed with the earbuds tucked into his ears, Tseng knew Reno was vigilant. Had he given any indication that he wasn't, Tseng would have kindly reminded him of his duties.

Just a few minutes ago, Reno had bought a few peaches and a starfruit from a seller with a vendor's tray, offering all kinds of fruit to the beach visitors for refreshment. Tseng had listened from his beach chair through Reno's radio disguised as earphones. His own radio was hidden in his sunglasses - a new prototype from the Shinra tech lab. The vendor had praised the ripeness that only Costa del Sol peaches could reach. And how sweet they were without being cloying. A true delight indeed. Tseng hated vendors and their flowery language. And right now he wasn't really sure whether to thank or loathe the man and his _damn_ peaches.

Tseng was one the job, for Shiva's sake, and he shouldn't be distracted by his second-in-command eating fruit. Except that he was. Reno had many talents, but this was one in particular: The redhead could make anything sound or look sexual, a lot of the time without even trying. That included the simple task of eating.

At least the vendor hadn't lied about the ripeness of his product. Peach juice ran down Reno's chin and arms as he nibbled and sucked on the yellow flesh. Tseng blinked, focusing a little more on his subordinate. It was definitely more interesting than watching the bland crowd. Reno was obviously enjoying himself and his snack. He licked the juice from his arms and fingers, savoring the flavor. Tseng's mouth went dry and he suspected it wasn't due to a lack of fluids. It was more of a lack of Reno. He and the redhead hadn't managed to get some "quality time" - as Reno liked to call it - together lately. Tseng had been up to his ears in work, took on extra shifts and overtime to make sure everything ran smoothly after Veld's "departure." Despite the promotion it had gotten him, Reno had prefered to sulk over the loss of attention instead. It was one of the character traits that once in a while threatened to prompt Tseng into stabbing his lover with a paper knife. Reno craved attention, needed it, even. He liked to make sure that he wouldn't go unnoticed. If that didn't work out, he would be mortally offended.

Tseng shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Reno was still assaulting the peach with his mouth and tongue, unleashing numerous fantasies in his boss' mind of where else that mouth could be put to use.

_What am I, a teenager? _Tseng mentally scolded himself. He wasn't sixteen anymore and getting excited about your lover eating fruit while lying on a beach half-naked was not what he considered mature. _I'm on a job. Focus._

He tore his eyes away for a second to glance over to the Vice-President who wore his poker face and drove a hard bargain on his business partners. None of the surrounding tourists seemed to be drawing an axe from their swimming wear within the next minute, so Tseng's eyes wandered back to the show in the distance. Reno had changed over to the starfruit. After twenty seconds, Tseng was sure the seller and Reno had conspired against him. Starfruits _never _were that juicy. The fluids continued to run down Reno's chin and arms and the man happily licked it all off himself.

By the time Reno had devoured another two peaches, Tseng had a book lying on his crotch to cover up a growing inconvenience. From the distance, he glared down the oblivious redhead.

"Change over", muttered a voice next to him. Had be been a lesser man, Tseng would have jumped. Slightly disgruntled, he glanced over to the new arrival. It was one of the manufacturers' security guards. Tseng took a quick look at his watch: He hadn't even noticed he had been sitting here for four hours. He and Reno were now due to go on break. Tseng's eyes took on a dangerous glint before he cleared his throat and sat up.

"Understood. No suspicious activity in sectors one to four," he answered and got up, thanking Leviathan for the invention of loose shorts. The guard nodded and sat down on the adjoining chair, taking out a car magazine as his disguise. Without sparing him a further glance, Tseng hurried over in Reno's general direction, caught up in a abyss of agitation and arousal. This was not acceptable. And he wasn't even sure whether to be angry at Reno for being so obscene or at his own lack of control.

He passed by Reno's towel, the man lying on top of it just finishing the last of his fruit and looking up when his superior passed by. "Follow," Tseng grunted through his teeth, not sparing Reno a glance as to not making them seem connected. The redhead blinked, confused. But he knew an order when he heard one and trailed his boss inconspicuously.

"What's up with the long walk, boss?" Reno asked in a low voice through the radio. Tseng had been leading him away from the masses, to a far less popular part of the coast where the beach was much stonier and littered with large rocks. Small stones pierced through the skin of their soles and Reno silently cursed the beach and Tseng who wouldn't answer but keep walking many yards ahead. After Reno had stopped for a second to pull an especially persistent stone out from under his foot, he looked even more confused when he found his boss had disappeared. Hadn't he just been next to that enormous rock formation?

Reno sped up his walk, since this part of the coast was empty anyway, up to the spot where he had last seen the Wutaian. He studied the formation which was part of the cliff and scratched his head. Tseng must have climbed in there, but what for? Was something dangerous deposited there and Reno would have to help remove it? With ease, Reno climbed into the closest rift, avoiding the jagged edges of the stone.

"Tseng?", he called out softly into the semi-darkness just to gasp when he was all but thrown into the nearest wall.

"You need to work on your ability to perceive hidden enemies," Tseng spoke, his arm across Reno's collarbone to pin him in place. The redhead grimaced, he had likely scraped his back on the uneven surface.

Reno glared at his superior. "What the hell, Tseng?" The skin on his back burned and he strained against the arm pinning him in place. To no avail though, Tseng had better footing and leverage. "Get off me!"

This time, the arm on his chest moved, but before Reno could even move, a new assault began. This time however, his neck was assaulted by a pair of lips and teeth. Tseng was sucking and nipping his skin like a starving vampire. Reno's eyelids fluttered closed, biting down on his lower lip.

"Tseng, wh...," he began only to be cut off by said man. "Shut up, you impertinent bastard," Tseng muttered and scraped his nails across his lover's chest. Reno apparently decided he wasn't going to argue with that order and snaked his fingers under the other's shirt.

Tseng wasn't about to waste any time, considering they didn't have much of it. They had to be back on time and they still had to walk all the way along the coast again. All of this was a bad idea. Dragging Reno into the crack of a cliff just because he couldn't keep himself in check? Over the other eating? Hadn't Tseng been so busy with tasting every inch of Reno's skin, he would have snorted and shaken his head. It was shameful. He should be able to keep his needs under control until he could properly release them. In a bed during his time off, for example. Lately, time off was hard to come by though. Still, it hardly justified his acting like a teenager in a hormonal craze.

Above eye level, Reno groaned. "Shit, I was starting to think you had gone celibate." The redhead clawed into Tseng's shoulders, his breath ragged and cheeks flushed.

Tseng showed one of his rare smirks. "No such luck, I am afraid."

"You hear me complainin'? Now get it on with!" Reno hissed, losing his patience and dragging the Wutaian up again. He was about ready to bust, Tseng could see it. Well, he _had_ let Reno stew for weeks. Reno liked to get a little rough when losing his patience and Tseng wasn't going to criticize. The redhead caught him in a mind-numbing kiss and stuck his hand down the nylon swim shorts. Tseng's moan was tuned out by their kiss. He buried his hands in Reno's brilliant red tresses and pulled gently. It was one of Reno's weak points: pulling hair. Applied correctly, Tseng could turn his lover into putty within seconds.

Said lover broke the kiss and gasped for air. "Shiva, Tseng! Please tell me you have lube hidden in one of those pockets." Reno's teal-colored eyes had taken on a look that Tseng saw when Reno was either caught up in lust or about to go on a dangerous mission. On days of reduced mental strength, the look alone could send the Wutaian in a state of hormonal onslaught. Today was certainly one of these days. And Tseng was reminded of why he normally wasn't one for spontaneity.

"Do you think I planned this beforehand? Why would I bring lubrication to a beach?," he hissed at Reno, mad at himself for doing this in the first place and at the other for pointing out the flaw in the plan.

In response, Reno groaned. Not out of passion this time but exasperation instead. "Are you kiddin' me?" His eyes approached what Tseng had dubbed 'murderous'. He was loathe to admit it, but this look was even better. It showed how dangerous Reno could be when he wasn't goofing off. Though the obvious erection in Reno's pants did quite a bit to undo the air of danger. Reno still glared at him but Tseng wasn't about to dignify the question with an answer and just glared back.

"You brought me here, you do somethin' about this", Reno stated and scraped one of his fingernails lightly across Tseng's nipple while fondling the man's erection.

"Shut up", Tseng retorted and proceeded to bite and suck on Reno's neck. Not hard enough to leave any bruises though. There was no Cure materia at hand and it would look slightly suspicious if they came back with Reno littered with lovebites and hickeys. Which reminded him that there really wasn't much time left and the way Reno encouragingly pushed at his shoulders, he might as well indulge him. With a small smirk, Tseng sank to his knees, careful to avoid scraping his skin on the uneven surface. Scraped knee caps wouldn't look less suspicious than bites on Reno's neck.

Reno's strings of obscenities, moans and sounds spurred on Tseng's own lust and he moved his hand to dive inside his by now constricting swimshorts. "Oh no, you deserve some punishment, yo!", Reno spoke in a husky voice and swatted the other's hand away. Tseng glared daggers at an unfazed redhead and was tempted to just stop his ministrations in order to remind his cocky second-in-command who had the upper hand here. A few seconds later, Reno's face broke into a wide grin. "I love it when ya tryin' to play the boss card. Doesn't fly with me off the clock." He grabbed the Wutaian and brought him to eye level again.

"Technically, we are _on _the clock", Tseng retorted before any further reply was cut off by a bruising kiss.

"Details. You're just a control freak", Reno murmured against Tseng's lips, lightly biting them and trailing his tongue along.

"Reno...", Tseng warned the other before his shorts came off in a swift motion and Reno pressed their bodies together. Reno must have noticed at some point that it was quite an effective way to save himself from a lecture.

* * *

When the waves of pleasure had calmed, Reno's hand fell to his side and he smiled like the cat who got the canary. Tseng muttered some words in his native language that didn't even make much sense to him and leaned against Reno's chest with his eyes closed - listening to the redhead's racing heartbeat for a while.

Right now, he really didn't want to move. He felt sated and drowsy and wanted nothing more than a bed to lie in. Unfortunately, rocks didn't make for an adequate bed and they still had a Vice-President to guard. Their lunch break had to be almost over. And Tseng couldn't ignore the call of duty.

"We need to go," he spoke, words muffled by Reno's chest.

"Fuck it." Reno idly combed his clean fingers through the smooth ink black hair. Tseng hadn't expected a different answer.

"Reno. Our break is nearly over." There was finality in Tseng's voice. Reno sighed at the emerging of the commander but refused to move before Tseng reluctantly did.

"As soon as we're back in Midgar, your ass is mine. Never leave me hangin' like that again for this long. You hear me?" Reno poked one of his fingers into Tseng's chest who only raised an eyebrow in return.

"We'll see whose _ass_ is whose. Clean up and move."

Seeing that any further resistance would be futile, Reno stuck his hand into a puddle of seawater that had collected in one of the rocks, cleaning the remains of their release from his hand and stomach.

"Do I look presentable now?", he asked.

"You never do."

"Oi!" Reno hollered after him as Tseng started to climb out of the cave, checking the area for any human presence. Luckily, they were still alone. Tseng glanced at his watch while waiting for Reno to climb his way down. They had seven minutes left.

"Hey, Tseng. Can we take another break later?", Reno asked, trying his best to look innocent. It was something he never quite pulled off.

Tseng's eyes turned to steel. He had neglected company code enough today for the next twenty years. It was still shameful. "Absolutely not. Do not think that anything like this will happen again today or in the future."

With a slight flush on his cheeks, Tseng turned and walked ahead. _Ridiculous, all of this!_ But he missed an ear-splitting grin on Reno's part which would have told him exactly that the redhead knew the fruit vendor was still out there.


End file.
